D 2the avid
The David character from Voltz Wars: Season One through Four resides here. For information regarding the David character in Minecraft Wars click HERE D_2the_avid (David), was a Major '''character and '''Protagonist in the First, Second, Third '''and Fourth seasons of Voltz Wars and was best friends with his mentor, Finbarhawkes. This friendship lasted until David put Finbar on trial for the torture of Lord Rory Blackhammer II. David was the co-founder of FND Games with Finbar until their split. David fought against his and Finbar's enemy TDK through Voltz Wars: Season One and Two. In Voltz Wars: Season Three and Four he fought against the former member of FMB, Edd2012 and Finbarhawkes after their split. David was the only one who could defeat Edd because he was the '''Porkborn and could destroy Edd's Porkcruxes. In Voltz Wars: Season Four, David took his given title of King David the Porkborn I, Lord of Elysium, Savior of Elves, Builder of Cities, Destroyer of Pork, First of His name and True Lord of these Lands and used it to claim himself as a king. David built a city for himself to rule, called Elysium, and even constructed an army. At of the end of Season 4, Finbar (brooding revenge for his banishment on the grounds of inhumane torture of a child) brought his own army to attempt to take over Elysium. David and Finbar slew each other in battle over the city and it was destroyed by a massive explosion. Jermaine, David's Second in Command, took up David's mantle as King of the Elysium Remnants. David is generally portrayed as a light hearted prankster with a good soul, in stark contrast with Finbar, who has a stern, violent and practical (to an extreme sense) personality. Prologue David became involved in a war that his ally, Finbar, started after Finbar stole materials from their former friend, Pyrostasis. Since then, the two have been attempting to destroy each other in battle. Galactus the Cow Soon after establishing a base, David met a cow which he took as a pet and named Galactus. Galactus was later killed by an explosion set by Pyro. This caused a Red Matter Bomb to go off, therefore, Finbar and David has to move their base. Volcano Lair Soon after the death of Galactus, David and Finbar created a Volcano Lair in a volcano. Little did they know, that the volcano was near Pyro's base. After a huge battle in the Twilight Forest, the apocalypse occurred and Finbar and Pyro worked together to evacuate, before they landed in a new world years later. Season 3 David was an important character in the third series and one of the main protagonists. After the self destruction of the first base he and Finbar moved to an underground base. A while later he found out he was the Porkborn (his father was a pig demon), which means that he is the only protagonist who can hold Porkcruxes without going insane. He is referred to as Sir David Porkborn. David is the only one able to destroy Edd because when Edd spits his soul into 7 different Porkcruxes (7 being Davids unlucky number and source of paranormal activity such as getting phone calls from around the world but on every single one is the same women's voice saying over and over: 7...7...7..7...7...) as explained in Season 3. Edd is invincible until all 7 Porkcruxes are destroyed and David is the only person that can touch them, any one else will go mad (this happened to Richard at the end of Season 3) and fall under the controll of the porkcruxes and serve Edd. Season 4 After being anti-mattered by FMB David made a symbol out of torches which told Jermaine to land the project. After Finbar entered the project he discovered David was a successful genetic scientist and, after many failed attempts, had cloned himself 48 times, making D_3the_avid through to D_50the_avid. Of these 14 were lost (D_37the_avid to D_50the_avid) as a result of Operation Early Dawn. Finbar was convicted of torture of Lord Rory Blackhammer Jr. and found guilty of the charges but in anger set off incendiary bombs all over Elysium and looted diamonds and other ores to start his own "evil empire". It is unknown who was killed in the fire. David currently resides in the City of Elysium with Jermaine and the Pirates plotting his revenge. David went to the Twilight Forest to extract resources but things weren't quite the same as David remembered. He then gets lost in the endless array of Forest and fog but runs across Twilight Elves who later accept David in. After talking with Lady Areth, she reveals that a powerful being (most likely Edd) came and up lifted the kingdom bringing happiness and joy. He then gave one of the wizards a "glowing steak", presuming it's a Porkcrux, in which the wizards eats. It is unknown exactly what happens but the Lady recalls waking up to a mighty explosion and with the capital city burning and destroyed. The remaining elves rally and hide from the powerful being. David agrees to help by traveling to Galardon Tower with a team of Elf City Guards to restore things back to normal. They journey to Galardon Tower and after battling many wizards, they meet with Galardon himself. Galardon slays all the City Guards but David managed to kill him with Ukufutheka lifting the curse upon The Twilight Forest and restoring things to normal again. It is discovered that he has a Porkcrux of control on him leading to the conclusion that in fact Edd did control him to take over the Twilight. David has now been at peace with FMB after they came to Elysium on behalf of Winterly Rock and offering him the spanner of peace. As a result of the damaging of structures of Elysium, David finally found Finbar's city, Rapture, and began to do the same as he done to Elysium causing a annoyance to Finbar and slow Rapture's production. Soon after, David received word from his moles that FMB had marched off to fight Edd at Marston Klemp, David offered no assistance however and decided to see how it played out. Recently, David has knighted his first batch of Elysium soldiers and has gone out on an Enderman hunt, meeting an experienced Enderman hunter named Ethan. Unfortunately for the hunting party, the camp was viciously raided while David was out hunting with three other recruits. They found many black cloaked corpses and bloodstains, The porkborn hurried to check the supply chest and larder, only to find them completely untouched. He searched frantically for his allies and found a severely wounded Merek leaned against a tree. He told Dave that they were ambushed just as they arrived from their own hunt, Ethan and the others were dragged off and that he was struck with a warhammer with a purple head. David decided to abandon camp and return to the city, despite Robert's concern for his brother, who was among the taken. Halfway to Elysium, a sudden and debilitating infection started to fester in Merek's headwound. His skin was turning jet black, and his eye widened and took on a purple hue. David hurried to find the wizard Laergulon to try and save his comrade, He told Dave that the infection was that of powerful End magic. He explained that without the actual weapon that delivered the blow, there was nothing he could do but try and slow the curse. Faced with this dilemma, the king of Elysium held a high council. Leaving Jermaine in charge in his absence, and leaving a symbol of fraternity at the Rock, Sir David The Porkborn marched off to save his men, and eliminate the cult. David's men, Elysium soldiers had set up camp and discovered the name of the cultists, Endwalkers. After eight days of searching for the Endwalkers, one of the night patrols fought a group of them and captured three. Upon interrogating them he discovered that the cult was going to do strange things to the captured hunters. Shortly after that, the Endwalkers dropped dead. The army surrounded the hideout tree and David went inside just to find a magical ritual taking place with the Endwalkers based on a sacrifice. David and two others dressed as Endwalkers while Baron Randall Huntly and the army stayed outside incase back up was needed. The three managed to find the missing soldiers including (forgot his name)'s brother and so they planned their rescue. unfortunately the team didn't have the time to pan a rescue after the sacrifices hagan and (forgot his name) was next sacrifice. His brother, out of outrage, singlehandedly attacked the Enderwalkers leader conducting the ceremony to save his brother. David was forced to aid him and was knocked out by magical spells. He other soldier In the group, flees and informs Randall Huntly that David was captured. Baron Randall Huntly decided to defend the End River and attack the enemy in more open terrain. The Endwalker's were face to face with the Elysium army on the other side of the River. The Endwalker ordered the attack but the magical men turned invisible confusing the soldiers of Elysium. Suddenly, the Endwalkers appeared right on the army and ambushed them causing chaos quickly. The men fought for hours even into the night but the Army of Elysium prevails leaving most the Endwalkers dead. The Endwalker leader, after seeing the obvious loss of the battle, flee the battlefield only for the army to follow him. He was soon surrounded by the soldiers but Laergulon's assistant knocked him out before finishing his own words. The weary soldiers then return to Elysium after gathering their dead and wounded. But before they left Baron Randall Huntly and a few other soldiers, searched for David and the missions troops in the ritual room only to find the two brothers lie dead next to each other and David knocked out with a serious head wound. He was sent to a dream world called candy land where found C4ff who helped David wake up and so did C4ff which David promised he'll have his own room in Elysium and in return help him in Elysium. David woke up in his room with a creeper face as a sideffect from the healing of the head wound but it is temporary. After recovering from his injuries, David sent his new friend into space, only for him to lose contact. David updated his to-do list and reformed Elysium's architecture. He soon received reports from his people that a few ships were missing. Investigating the sea, Dave found a large naval conflict occurring between the pirates and Finbar's warships. David joined in the fight, eventually driving the opposing force away. As the men reveled in their victory, Finbar's warship The Flying Dutchman appeared and began to shell the surviving ships. David, in an attempt to destroy Finbar's flagship, blew up his own boat, destroying the dutchman and stoking his enemy's rage. At David's wedding ceremony, Finbar and and army of pork rammed through all of Elysium, only for them to be supressed by David, who died in a final duel with Finbar. This killed all of the following: -Guldir & Laergulon -Randall & Ranler Huntley -The Elite Guards -Clones -Dock Pirates The porkborn died peacefully, knowing that his death allowed Jermaine and the Elysiumites to flee. Trivia *David is referred to as the "Goofy Ginger Friend of Finbarhawkes" by Edd. He also claims to be the "Brian Cox of History" *He is confirmed to be Sir David the Porkborn. *David is believed to be a narcissist *He was to marry Lady Areth to mend relations between Elves and Human's of Elysium. *David is the only main character who is always portrayed as a protagonist in the series. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 1 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 2 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4